


The Realist Answer

by umbreonblue



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Angels and Demons, Awakening, Decisions, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Future, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Oc fox, Open Relationships, Peace, sorry copyright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Willam finally answers on who he likes. As a realist, it's obvious. (ch 95- future)Later, Gilgamesh wakes up and makes his own decision.
Relationships: Camio | Nathan Caxton/William Twining, Dantalion/William Twining, Kevin Cecil | Uriel & William Twining, Sytry/William Twining
Kudos: 12





	The Realist Answer

"William, who is it that you like?"

As soon as Dantalion asked that, William blushes, stuttering, "W-who…"

"Choose me, William!" Dantalion, Camio, and Sytry demand as they hold their hands out to the poor boy.

Then, Kevin interrupts them, using his feathers to fight them off, "Get away from the Young Master's side!"

The demons and angels argue as Isaac and Mathers watch the drama, Isaac commenting that it's a proposal…which is expected.

Finally, William snapped, "Listen up! I'm telling you this one important thing that you guys seem to have forgotten despite our long acquaintance… Open up your ears and listen carefully!"

"In this glorious life of mine, neither angels nor demons nor magic is needed. I am a realist!" William yells.

They all expected that but…

"We know that!" Sytry yells back.

"You still haven't answered the question!" Dantalion yells.

"As a realist, I can't choose between you guys…" William sighs before muttering nervously, "So…it's…only logical for you three to share me."

The three proposing all pause, looking at each other before nodding their heads.

Camio smiles, "That's fine."

"Alright…if that makes you happy," Sytry huffs.

Dantalion pats William's head, "I'm just glad you chose us."

William blushes bright red before turning away from them…but still leans into Dantalion's hand.

Kevin has a moment of trying not to just slaughter them…before sighing, "If that's what the Young Master wishes…fine," before threatening, "But if you ever hurt him or make him cry, you're dead."

"Of course," the three agree with the sadistic angel butler.

Meanwhile, Isaac records the drama, and Mathers just smiles before leaving.

* * *

Bonus:

He…felt like he was being called by someone.

Gilgamesh finally woke up and came out from Limbo. It was sooner than expected. A few years had passed, but not even close to a hundred. After stretching, he goes to check things out, and see how Hell is now.

It's…peaceful, for the most part.

Dantalion had picked him up, and shown him around. Camio's the ruler of Hell and Sytry's Heaven's representative.

"Are you happy?" Gilgamesh asks his Lord.

Dantalion smiles, "Yes…I am."

"I'm glad."

When they visit William, he's an adult now…and an assistant to the Prime Minister.

"Oh…the shady meathead's back," is how William greets him.

Gilgamesh takes a moment of shock before laughing since no one has ever called him that before.

Then, he sees the cover of the book William was reading.

" " **Devils and Realist** " by Isaac Mathers?"

"You're reading our story?" Dantalion teases.

"I-I'm just making sure it's accurate!" William huffs, putting a bookmark in, and closing the book, leaving it on the table. It's Isaac's "fictional" book telling the story of devils, angels, and a realist in the middle of it all. Of course, William would have a copy.

"Of course," Dantalion smiles.

"So…what will you do now?" William asks.

"Hm…not sure," Gilgamesh shrugs.

"You can stay in Hell if you want, or start wandering again. Whatever your choice, I won't stop you. You do what you want anyway," Dantalion offers.

"Mm~ I'll think about it," Gilgamesh says, leaving it at that.

* * *

Gilgamesh wanders the streets of London for a while, thinking about what to do now that it's somewhat peaceful.

No war, no fights, nothing but peace.

'It's…a bit boring, but not bad, I guess.'

It was then that he encountered an unusual tourist. A silver fox, but that wasn't the strangest thing.

It was the fact that it seemed to be waiting for him.

They stared at each other for feels like an eternity before the fox finally approached him, and nuzzled his hand.

Smiling, Gilgamesh says, "Well, aren't you friendly…" his eyes narrowed, "But who are you?" He had already noticed the barrier around the area, keeping humans out with an illusion.

"Someone who wanted to meet you," the fox replies.

"You're the one who called me?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

The fox just giggled before revealing nine tails, and a pair of wings, "An offer."

Raising an eyebrow, Gilgamesh smirks. He knows he can take this fox in a fight, but decided to hear it out first, "I'm listening…"

"There are many interesting things in the world, things that are considered "secret." Humans with power never seen before, foreign Gods and demons, criminals…and completely different worlds. I simply want another companion. Would you like to travel the world with me?" the fox offers.

This kind of opportunity…

"Why me?"

"Because…according to history, Gilgamesh… I consider you Humanity's first Hero."

A Hero…huh…

Then the fox sighs, "Honestly, I thought it would be fun to have you around."

Gilgamesh smiles, making his choice as he's always up for something interesting, "Sure…but if I get bored, I'm leaving."

The fox smiles, "Oh, don't worry. I'll make sure you're never bored."

As the fox offered him a tail, off they went into a portal to a new adventure, never to seen again until Gilgamesh was once again needed in that world.


End file.
